Worthy Of A Million
by ToxxicWishes71
Summary: Stiles starts falling for the new girl in Beacon Hills, only to be dragged in a game of war between a hunter, an angry spirit, and the strongest supernatural in the world. He has to make a couple sacrifices in order to keep everyone around him safe. Stiles/OC. Rated M to be safe. Currently editing.


"I'm telling you Scotty, I think I saw the new girl run towards Derek's house. The pack is _training_ there." Stiles said, making his way through the woods. They never entered through this way sense it was right by the school, so there was no path. Thorns kept stabbing Stiles and tearing holes into his shirt, occasionally making Stiles get stuck. Scott just swatted them away as if they were flies.

"Seriously, Stiles. I don't smell anyone. Maybe you hit your head a little harder than coach thought at practice today..." Scott trailed off, rolling his eyes and looking bored.

Stiles just growled. He knew what he saw, whether or not Scott believed him wasn't going to change that. He really liked this new girl. They've become really good friends these couple of weeks, and he _really_ didn't want to ruin their friendship by dragging her into the supernatural world. He didn't want to do that to her. Plus, he was liking her a little more than he thought, and he felt bad for liking someone so soon after the break up with Malia.

"Fine. We can just go to Derek's and tell him all about your little-" Scott had suddenly stopped, whipping his head another direction and sniffing the air. Stiles curiosity spiked, but that still didn't stop him from internally commenting on how weird that still look, even if Scott has been a werewolf for quite some time now.

"What?" Stiles questioned, but before he could get an answer, Scott burst into a sprint. Stiles groaned and started to try to catch up.

By the time Stile's lungs felt like they were going to catch fire, they had stopped in a clearing just inside the borders of Hale territory. Stiles could now hear what got Scott's attention.

Up ahead, he could see a small mainly white fox. The face was almost completely white, and the fur turned from a light grey to a dark grey to shades of black. The tail was a mixture of light grey and black, but the tip was white and fluffy. The eyes were a bright light blue, and it looked up at the pair and started to whine even more. Once it locked eyes with Scott it started growling, ignoring the bloody arrow in it's side.

"I think it can smell your wolf scent." Stiles said, and Scott just looked at him with a face as if saying, _you don't say, Captain Obvious._

Stiles just rolled his eyes at his friend and took a cautious step forward, holding his hand out. Surprisingly, the fox seemed to lean in towards his hand and allowed him to pet its white and grey furry coat.

"We need to get it to Deaton's." Stiles said as he cautiously started to pick up the fox. He didn't care if it wasn't domesticated, foxes didn't deserve to be _shot_ with _arrows._ And what were people doing hunting on Hale territory anyway? Or let alone, hunting a innocent fox at all? Don't they know that it's illegal in Beacon Hills to hunt foxes?

Stiles wondered if that was why the new girl came into the woods. She probably didn't know the hunting laws, but then again she didn't have anything with her when she came in.

"I'll drive." Scott said, keeping his distance away from the fox Stiles was now holding carefully. Everytime the fox thought Scott got too close, it would growl viciously. Stiles was surprised it didn't try to leap out of his arms, but he was thankful. Still, Stiles had to ride in the back seat just for it to be enough distance between the wolf.

It felt like it took an hour to get the vet's office, but Stiles was just glad that Scott had called Deaton ahead of time and he already had supplies ready. When they walked in, Stiles quickly and carefully set the fox down, who whined even more once Stiles wasn't touching it anymore.

Once Deaton got close enough to look at the foxes injuries, he froze.

"What's wrong? Do you think you could help him- or her?" Stiles said, worry in his voice. He didn't know why he cared so much, but maybe it was because they had always suffered so much death. For once, Stiles just wanted to save a life.

"This isn't a normal fox."

"What?" Now Stiles was even more confused. Was it because of the fur? I mean, it didn't snow in Beacon Hills, so a mainly white fox surviving this long was odd. Maybe it was domesticated.

"It's a were-fox." Deaton said, seeing the confusion on Stiles' and Scott's faces. "The eyes. Their blue, but see the yellow swirls? It's a were-fox."

Oh, just great. A were-fox got shot with a arrow on Hale territory. So, now were they not only dealing with another supernatural, but possibly hunters. Plus, if Derek - _when_ Derek finds out, he would be pretty pissed. Whether it's at the supernatural on his territory, or the hunter hunting on Hale territory, or both.

"Great." Stiles breathed, and the fox whined. Stiles forgot the fox - the were-fox could understand him, and he felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry." He said, absentmindedly petting the fox. He was shocked he or she had let him pet it's furry coat even after this.

Deaton started putting on plastic gloves, "Alright. I'm going to pull out the arrow, and bandage you up." Deaton said to the fox. Stiles wanted to laugh at how Vetenarians seem to do that to animals, even though they didn't understand. He wanted to laugh at the irony because this fox _did_ understand.

Deaton looked up at Scott, "You can't do much here sense he or she feels threatened by you, knowing you are a werewolf and all, so you might want to back up. And Stiles-"He looked at Stiles with a serious face, "You will need to hold him or her down while I get the arrow out."

Stiles nodded and started to hold the whining fox down. Deaton started pulling the arrow out as he talked, quickly setting it aside and getting the bandages.

"Were-foxes take longer to heal, so-" He stopped speaking, seeing the would stitch up within seconds.

"That was...faster than Scott." Stiles said, looking at the fox then back at Deaton who looked almost equally confused.

"This is no regular were-fox." Deaton said as the fox started to sit up. It nudged Deaton's arm as if trying to say thank you, then did the same to Stiles.

"How?" Stiles said, not sure what else to ask. Scott still was standing by the door, looking helpless.

"It must be a hybrid of some kind. We wont know until it shifts back to human. We don't know how much experience they have, if they can do it on command or not. Plus, if it feels threatened it will not shift back."

The fox just looked at Scott with somewhat terrified yet guilty eyes, but started to stare up at Stiles. The fox nudged Stile's with it's paw, and Stiles started to pet it again.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to spend the night." Deaton said to the fox, petting it's soft white fur.

"I don't think he or she would want to be in a cage surrounded by dogs here." Scott interjected.

"She. And no, I mean with Stiles." Deaton said, looking at the fox for any sign of agreement or disagreement. The fox looked as if it smiled and nudged Stiles once again.

"Me?" Stiles said, looking confused.

"Yes. She won't shift if she feels threatened, so Scott is no use her. But, she seems to trust you a lot, so spending the night at your house will help. Don't worry too much." Deaton said, as he grabbed the arrow and grabbed a plastic bag. He examined it as he listened to Stiles.

"Don't you think that's dangerous? What if it- i mean, she - is dangerous?!" Scott took a step forward and the fox growled.

Deaton just smiled, "If I thought she was dangerous, do you really think I would suggest her spending the night with Stiles? Besides, if anything, Stiles can set up a barrier of mistletoe. It's like wolf's bane for werewolves, for mistletoe is for were-foxes."

Scott seemed unsure, but finally just sighed in defeat. "Fine." he said, as if his word would change the situation.

Stiles looked at the fox in uncertainty. The fox nudged him once more and leaned in closer as Stiles continued to pet her.

"Sure. My dad is working a night shift, so he wont find out." Stiles said. He gave a small frown and said, "Uh, what do I feed her?"

Deaton smiled as he set the bag with the arrow down, as if knowing Stiles would ask. "Meat, mostly. But human food is okay too. Although regular foxes wouldn't be able to eat all kinds of human food, were-foxes can. And sometimes preferred, depending on the were-fox."

Stiles just nodded and looked at Scott, who still was leaning against the wall by the door, his arms crossed over his chest looking like a puppy that got kicked in the face. Or, found out it had to share the owner's attention with another pet.

"Here you go." Deaton handed a small bag of mistletoe to Stiles. He smiled and shoved it in his front pocket, then started to pick up the white fox, feeling it purr.

Scott let him pass to leave the room, the fox growling at the wolf the entire time, as they made their way to the jeep.

"Need me to drop you off at the house, Scotty?" Stiles questioned, the fox growling again.

"Oh come on, he's a nice...guy." Stiles said to the fox with a frown. She stopped growling and he looked back up at Scott who just frowned and said, "Nah, dude. Don't worry about it."

Stiles just smiled and opened the passenger door, setting the fox down on the seat. He closed the door and ran to the drivers side, then left with Deaton and Scott watching with what looked to be faces of pride, guilt, and curiosity.

* * *

Stiles had stopped at a burger place and got two burgers and four pieces of curly fries. They shared the food, the fox eating most of it.

"Hey, share!" Stiles whined. The fox tilted her head and nudged the bag towards him. He had to admit, she looked adorable. But, this was really, well, weird.

Stiles just smiled, "Don't give me those adorable fox eyes..." He pulled into the driveway of his house. "Fine." Stiles said in defeat, he pulled out some fries and handed them to the fox, who ate it out of his hand, purring in pleasure.

He just laughed after the fox was done, then grabbed the two empty brown bags and opened the door. He ran around and opened the door for the fox, who jumped out and followed him inside the house.

After Stiles had thrown away the trash, they made their way up to his room. Stiles flopped on his bed, starring at the ceiling. The fox jumped up on the bed and laid her head on his chest and whined.

"Sorry. This is just really weird." He smiled, petting the fox's head. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he spoke again.

"Scott's a really good guy- A good alpha - you know. You can trust him. I know you don't seem to trust wolves, but he's...good." He laughed, "He's actually dating a kitsune, you know."

The fox tilted her head. Stiles laughed again, "Yeah. He has nothing against foxes. Or coyotes. Or other supernatural creatures. Unless they intentionally harm innocent people." Stiles could feel the fox relax, and he sat up, the fox looking at him oddly. He leaned against his bed frame and grabbed his cell phone, letting the fox lay on him again.

He decided to send a quick text to the new girl, Iris. She hasn't texted all day and usually they talk right after school.

 **To: Iris Jae (JJ) Hayes**

 _Hey. What's up?_

He bit his lip, waiting for a response. Usually she would text pretty quickly.

The fox whined, and Stiles set his phone down on his nightstand. He proceeded to pet the fox, who still whined and tilted her head at him.

"There's this new girl at school..." Stiles smiled, watching the fox's ears perk up. "She's gorgeous. She's smart. She's funny. And I think I'm..." He laughed, "I sound like a chick-flick." The fox just nudged his stomach, as if to say he didn't and to continue.

Stiles smiled again, "I really like her, you know? But, I'm afraid.." The fox titled her head. Stiles sighed. "I'm afraid she won't like me back. And...I'm afraid if she does happen to like me, I just...don't want to drag her into the supernatural world, you know? After everything that has happened with the pack."

The fox nudged him again. Stiles sighed, and leaned his head deeper in his pillow. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about everything that happened. The nogitsune. Allison. Theo and the Dread Doctors. His dad.

"But its Beacon Hills. She's smart. She told me back in her old town, she would constantly hang out in the woods. It was peaceful for her. She even hung out in the woods at night. But here...what if...what if something happens? What if she gets bitten? Or killed? I don't think I can let that happen. I tried explaining to her that its dangerous in Beacon Hills. She said not to worry, that she is always armed when she goes in the woods." He trailed off, remembering seeing her in the woods after school.

"But she went directly after school, and she doesn't seem the type to carry a weapon on campus. She doesn't want that on her record, you know? I'm worried about her." Stiles grabbed his phone again, seeing no new messages. He gave a sad sigh.

"I just hope Iris is OK."

He saw the fox sit up quickly. Stiles looked at the fox oddly.

"Oh, crap. Do you know Iris?"

After a small hesitation, the fox yipped.

Stiles eye's widened.

"Are you friends with her?"

Another yipp.

"Does she know about you? Being a were-fox, I mean."

There was a small moment of silence, then the fox yipped again.

Stiles could feel his heart sink. He face-palmed himself.

"You got to be kidding me." He mumbled to himself, feeling the fox on his chest again.

"I can't believe I just told Iris's friend that I had deep feelings for her." He looked at the fox, "You won't tell, right?"

The fox was silent, and just looked at him with those bright blue eyes.

Stiles gave a heavy sigh, "Fuck my life."

The fox nudged him again, but Stiles just groaned. He turned to the night stand and turned his lamp off.

"We should get some sleep." He said, hearing the fox's small whine. He pet the fox again, then drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

"Stiles! Wake up! I'm going to go to the-" Sheriff Stillinski stopped in his tracks as he opened the door to his son's room. His eyes widened, but he quickly shielded his eyes.

"STILES!"

Stiles woke up with a jolt, confusion marked on his face as he stared at his dad, who was looking away but was obviously angry.

"What wron-oh." Stiles looked next to him, seeing the naked girl.

"It's not what it looks like- I-I-oh my gosh, just ask Scott!" The sheriff just growled and started walking out. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Stiles."

Once he was gone, Stiles turned to the naked girl, putting his blanket over her. He froze, realizing who it was.

Iris.

"I-Iris?!" He yelled. The sleeping naked girl woke up quickly, but fell back in pain.

"Are you-" He couldn't finish. He was focused on her bright blue eyes that had swirling yellow. It was weird seeing it now - on someone that looked so human. On someone he _knew_.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice soft.

There was an awkward silence. Stiles got up and went to his dresser, looking for something she could wear.

"I'm sorry."

Stiles turned around, seeing Iris who was now sitting up, the blanket covering her body.

"uh-w-why?" He stuttered, turning away again to look for clothes.

"I knew you liked me, Stiles. I knew you are in Scott's pack. I didn't want to tell you, though. I was afraid I would...hurt you too."

Stiles found his smallest t-shirt and some sweatpants and gave them to her. He sat on the bed and hesitated before taking her hand. It was so warm and soft.

"I don't know why, but I _really_ like you. More than I ever did for Lydia or Malia. I'm already dragged into the supernatural world, and I honestly don't mind it. I'll do anything for you, Iris."

Iris gave a small smile and squeezed his hand. "Thank you." She said, then grabbed the clothes he handed her.

Stiles stood up. "I'll let you change. I'm going to explain this to my dad." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "He already knows about the supernatural world, so it won't really be that hard. I guess." He gave a small smile, then walked out, closing the door behind him. He made his way downstairs, seeing his very pissed off dad drinking coffee. He couldn't help but notice that he looked...sad too.

"Dad? Uh, I-" He sat next to his dad, who interrupted him quickly.

"You're an adult now, Stiles. You know the consequences of what you are doing. A baby is a lot of money and -"

"Dad! We didn't even-"

"I just don't want you to ruin your life."

"Dad! Will you just shut up and let me explain?"

His dad looked taken back, but just nodded and sipped his coffee.

Stiles sighed, "Last night, Scott and I found an injured fox. We took it to Deaton's and found out that it was a were-fox. She didn't like Scott because he's a wolf, and Deaton gave me mistletoe, which acts the same as wolf's bane to werewolves. So, I could protect myself. But she didn't seem to be any danger, so it was OK." Stiles realized now as he said it how stupid it probably seemed, seeing how his dad's eyes would widen.

"So, apparently, she must have shifted while we were sleeping."

"Are you stupid, Stiles? She could of been dangerous. And why couldn't Deaton take her?!"

"I-wait, I don't know. I didn't think about that." He bit his lip and shook his head, "But I'm alive, OK? That's all that's important, right? Plus, Iris...she's good."

He didn't mean to mention _who_ the were-fox was, but her name already escaped his mouth. His dad perked up, recognizing that name.

"Wait," He leaned in closer, not sure if the were-fox had enhanced hearing. "Is that the girl that you li-"

"yes, dad! Now shut up!" Stiles whispered harshly. His dad just leaned back and sipped his coffee with a smirk on his face.

Stiles just groaned, holding the bridge of his nose. "I need to call Deaton and Scott." He stood up, heading back upstairs.

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah, dad?" Stiles turned around to face his dad, still having a smirk on his face.

"I know you are deep in all this...supernatural stuff...but I'm serious, a baby is a lot to-"

"Seriously, dad? I'm not having sex, alright?" He groaned, rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'll see you later. Ok?"

His dad just smiled and nodded as Stiles made his way to his room. He knocked at the door and heard Iris say he could come in. He did, and felt like he couldn't speak. She looked so adorable in his clothes.

"Guessing you need to call Scott and Deaton?" She bit her lip and sat on the edge of his bed. Stiles just nodded, heading towards his phone.

"It's not that I don't trust _all_ werewolves." She sighed, leaning back on his bed. He looked at her, seeing her face mixed up in so much confusion and sadness and guilt.

"I guess I just have trust issues." She sighed, and Stiles sat next to her. He laid back, and he could feel her hand in his. He smiled at her touch.

"I had a pack back in my old town." She said, so softly that he barely heard her.

"You did?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah. Usually people think were-foxes don't have packs. Just families, or 2 or 3 companions. But, supernaturals work better in packs."

"So, why'd you come to beacon hills? Why did you leave your pack?"

She bit her lip. "They were killed."

His heart sank. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"It's okay." She sighed, holding his hand tighter. Stiles couldn't help but wonder what _this_ was. Were they still just friends? Or something more?

He mentally shook his head. He didn't need to think about that right now. She just told him she had a pack who were murdered.

"I'm the reason my old pack is dead. I knew if I told you that I liked you, if we dated and all...that you would eventually find out what I am. I knew I would eventually see your whole pack, and I also knew that I would eventually put them in danger. But last night...last night I realized I needed you..." She trailed off, and Stiles could see a tear run down her cheek.

"I can't do this alone anymore, Stiles. I'm afraid I'll hurt you and the people you care about. I'm a ticking time bomb...but, I also know you are the only person that can help me, Stiles."

"H-how?"

She sat up, her hand still locked in Stiles'.

"Let me show you something, and you'll understand everything. OK?"

Stiles just nodded, standing up. Iris looked down at their hands and smiled at Stiles, who wiped a tear of her cheek. They stared at each other, memorizing their eyes and smiles, before leaning in to each other and sinking in to their kiss.

Her lips tasted like something sweet, like fruit. Her hair smelled like chocolate strawberries, and he just wanted to lean in closer, but she pulled away, smiling.

"I think we should go."

He nodded absentmindedly and pulled his shoes on and grabbing his phone and his car keys.

"Do you want to stop by your house to get a change of clothes?"

"Yeah." She said, then they made their way out the door.

* * *

They had made it to Iris's house. No one else was home, and they made their way up to her room. She had quickly grabbed some clothes, and Stiles was looking at the picture frames she had on her wall and dresser. She had one section where there was nothing but individual pictures that formed a semi-circle, and in the middle were candles. He had a feeling it was her pack. He turned around to ask, but froze. Iris was facing away from him and taking her shirt off. She put on a red and black laced bra, but Stiles found himself starring at the scars on her back. There were scratch marks, burns, and on her upper back, it looked like a _bullet_ wound.

Without realizing, he found himself walking towards her. His hands lingered above the largest wound: The claw marks that took up most of her lower back.

"What happened?" He asked. His face suddenly turned red, realizing that she was still naked. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, he felt her relax as he gently touched her back.

"Hunters." She said, then started taking off his sweatpants. He turned around, looking back at the picture frames. He wasn't a perv, at least.

"Don't they have a code? Or did they just not follow it?" The thought of Iris doing something that would allow hunters to try to kill her made him shudder. But her eyes didn't turn bright blue, so that was good right? They were probably hunters gone rogue. And what had happened to them? She was alive, did she...? He didn't want to think about it.

"What happened to them? The hunters."

She was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Dead."

He wanted to ask if she killed him, but she sounded like she felt so guilty and hurt that he couldn't.

"Ready?" She said, and he turned around. She was wearing a tight, black tank top, a black leather jacket, light blue skinny jeans and black converse. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah." Stiles said, smiling as they made there way out.

* * *

Iris had dragged him in the middle of the woods, the one place he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to go to. Someone had shot an arrow through her, and she was going _back?_

"Are you sure about this?"

"I need you show you, Stiles. I need you to know everything."

"And you can't tell me at my house? Or I don't know, where you _weren't_ shot at?"

Iris just laughed as she stopped. They were at the Nameton.

"Why'd you bring me to the Nameton?"

Iris smiled as she walked closer, sitting down on the edge of the Nameton. He cautiously sat next to her.

"You have this spark." She said quietly. Stiles remembered Deaton saying that to him, but he thought that was just...well, Deaton. The fact that Iris said it just confirmed how weird his life was.

"Yeah. I heard that before."

"But that spark just needs to be...awakened." She sighed, then looked at him. "It should have been awakened with all the supernatural things you deal with. With your best friend being a werewolf, and your friend being a banshee all her life. With your mom having the spark too."

His eyes widened. "My mom had a spark too?"

She nodded. "Usually around puberty, that spark turns into...something more. But I see that it hasn't yet. So, I'll give you a choice."

He looked at her in what seemed to be curiosity and confusion.

"I can ignite your abilities, but even I am a little confused on what abilities you will have. But I know what you...might gain."

He took a deep breath and looked away. He looked at the woods around him, trying to think clearly. He wished he took his adderall today.

"Like what?"

"Well, I know for sure that you will be able to see might be able to have some abilities, like mind reading and telepathy and telekinesis. You may also be a caster. But, I'm positive you will be able to see spirits. Which is why I need your help."

He looked at her again, "With?"

She took a deep breath. Now was the really hard part.

"When I was attacked by a family of hunters, my pack had killed them. We didn't have much of a choice, sense they were planning to kill a lot of supernaturals that were innocent. Our town, like Beacon Hills, were practically covered in supernaturals. There would be no one left if they continued to live. So, we took matters in our own hands."

She bit her lip, "I can also see spirits, Stiles. So, after killing them, I noticed that the majority of the hunters were gone. They were living a nightmare. Not hell, but similar. But there was one who stayed a spirit. She was the only one that believed what her family was doing wrong. The pack didn't kill her, though. Her father accidentally killed her during the fight." She shuddered, and Stiles held her hand. She squeezed and gave a small smile at him, tears in her eyes. Her eyes were now barely glowing grey, and he wanted to ask what it meant, but decided to let her finish her story.

"But after she died, she got really...protective over me. Our pack was a little rough, especially when training. She became motherly over me. It was because I was the only one who can see her, and she didn't have anyone she knew that was dead that she could talk to, because her family were gone. They were not a spirit like her. But, one day it was a switch inside her flip. She became to overprotective, and thought my pack was too dangerous. So she found another caster, but didn't know that the caster she spoke to was rogue. The caster told her a way to protect me, and that included a potion. In order to do it though, she had to kill my entire pack and give me the potion." She took a deep breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Apparently, spirits going a little crazy like that was very common. Which is why spirits haunt places sometimes, or possess people." She looked at Stiles again, who looked sad and...understanding.

"By killing my pack and because she forced me into taking the potion, I developed all of their abilities. I was born as a Nephilim. Basically, a replicator. I can absorb abilities, but I can also keep every ability I absorb. The only ability that I was born with besides absorbing was death-sound. I didn't know I had the ability, so I accidentally killed my dad when I was 7, and my aunt when I was 12."

"But, your eyes. Aren't they supposed to turn a glowing blue?"

"My eyes glow different colors. Glowing blue is killed an innocent. When my eyes are bright blue with yellow swirls, it's because I'm physically in pain. Yellow is when I'm using an ability that is directly related to life, death, or shifting. Red is anger. Purple is using abilities such as spell-casting, telekinesis, and others. Black is taking energy. White means I channeled a spirit. And grey is extreme emotions, like guilt or sadness. It gets confusing. Took me twelve years to figure it out. Sometimes I still get confusing eye colors."

Stiles nodded, trying to take it all in. Her kind was definitely confusing.

"Also, I know Deaton gave you mistletoe when you brought me in. But mistletoe doesn't affect me. Desert Rose, however, does."

"Oh." He said, glad that she didn't try to kill him last night.

"The woman that killed my entire pack is still after me. The thing is, because she killed as a spirit, she lost some benefits of being a spirit. She can't just think of me and come to me, she has to find me like any other human would. So, that's why I moved to Beacon Hills. But I can tell shes getting close. I can _feel_ it. When she comes, she might kill more. I can't handle being possessed again."

His heart sank. He understood completely. He didn't know that the spirit had killed by possessing her. That explains why she felt so guilty when she thought about her old pack.

"In order to make her disappear, I need someone else who can see spirits too." She sighed heavily, "I can't do this without you."

He nodded, holding her hand tighter. He knew how she felt. When the nogitsune possessed him, too many people died. The guilt never truly left him.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He smiled. She was too sweet, asking if he was OK with it, even though she was in danger.

"Even though you will see everyone you knew that died? Unless they were cremated, or moved on."

His heart sank. He thought of Erica, Boyd, Allison, and his mom. He thought about other spirits that he didn't even know. He didn't want to see them everywhere he went.

"Usually spirits don't show up in the day time. Only when the sun is setting or barely rising or at night."

"Why?"

She bit her lip. "There's lots of types of spirits. Theres regular spirits. Theres guardian angels. Demons. And then theres consumers."

"Consumers?"

"They feed off of spirits that roam at day time. When consumers go after them, they go to 'Limbo'. It's like, torture...for spirits. But, it usually will last a week, or up to a month. Unless they can find a way to get out of it. After however long, or after they find a way out, they might go back to regular spirits that looks darker than usual. The darkness fades after a while. Or, they become consumers themselves..." She trailed off, looking away. "I remember when my dad became a consumer. Consumers aren't all evil. The only way they survive is eating other spirits. If they don't feed, there could be consequences."

Stiles nodded. This was all...weird. The spiritual world.

He couldn't help but ask one thing though. "Is there a Heaven and a Hell?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"The spiritual world is like a mixture of heaven or hell. Whether you are in hell or heaven or in-between depends on you following the rules. It really depends what you want. If you follow the rules, you usually get to be able to pick if you want to live again. Sometimes things get messed up, and people remember there past lives. Sometimes someone will find a way to live again even though they weren't supposed to, and they take over someone else's life, and everyone just believes they lost there memory permanently. It's really confusing."

He nodded, but they were getting off topic. He wanted to help her.

"Alright. So, how can I help? How do you...ignite my spark?"

She smiled, but it seemed to be filled with sadness still. "I'll tell you what to do, don't worry."

"Will I feel anything?"

She took a deep breath. That wasn't a good sign.

"Everyone is different. But, most likely you will. Because I have a lot of energy constantly, my energy might overwhelm you. You don't have to do this, you know."

"No, no, no, I want to. I want to help. I don't want more people to die." _Plus, I want to know if my mom is still with me._

"Alright. But once I do this, there is no going back. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Lay in the middle of the Nameton." She said, and he did. She lingered above him and placed two hands on his head.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah." He said, realizing that he was scared. He didn't even tell the pack what he was doing. Or that he was alright. He was about to call them, but had gotten distracted with Iris. He didn't want the pack to worry about him. They still didn't know who the were-fox was.

But he needed to do this. Too many deaths have happened.

He watched as Iris closed her eyes, and in an instant he felt this pressure rush inside his head. His head felt like he was going to explode, and he started to scream. He could feel himself covered in his own sweat.

"-out! Let the energy flow!"

He could barely hear Iris over his own screams, but he tried to do whatever she said. He imagined the pressure in his head flow through his body, and the pressure inside his head left and instead just covered his entire body. It didn't hurt. In fact, he started feeling really energetic. But he could still feel himself sweating, as if the energy Iris was putting inside him was supposed to make him feel like he ran a marathon.

She let go of his sweaty forehead. "You're OK, Stiles. It's over."

He sat up, panting. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked down to see that the t-shirt was _soaking_ wet. As if he just took a swim or something.

He just looked up at her in question, but scooted to the edge of the Nameton to feel his feet touch the cold ground.

" _Genium._ "

The voice was so soft and comforting and _familiar._ There was only one person that called him by his real name.

He looked up, and he saw his mother. She was wearing a University of California t-shirt with sweatpants and slippers. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Her eyes were bright and filled with tears. She looked like herself _before_ getting sick.

"Mom?" He said, still breathing hard. He could see Iris looking up at his mom too.

" _I missed you so much, Genium."_ She took a step closer and placed a hand on his cheek. It was freezing cold, but comforting. He felt cold all over his body, but he didn't mind. His _mom_ was with him. He could _see her beautiful face again._

"I missed you too." He said through tears. He didn't care that he was crying in front of Iris. He just missed his mom.

" _You're brave, Genium. Running with wolves and coyotes and foxes."_ She laughed, and it sounded like music to his ears. _"I was silly to think that you would be able to live a normal life."_ She paused, her smile getting slightly bigger. " _I'm so proud of you, Genium. You're taking care of your father. You're taking care of this town."_

"I'm not doing a good job though." He couldn't help but say. More tears formed.

" _You're doing a great job. Trust me, Genium, I know, I can see all possible outcomes, and you always chose the one with least damage."_

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He gave a fake laugh through the tears.

She shook her head and sat next to him and held his hand. It felt like she was real. Like any human holding his hand, except the fact that she was freezing cold. He had expected her hand to go right through him.

" _No, I'm not. I got accepted to be your guardian angel."_ She smiled and Stiles knew she wasn't lying.

"I love you, mom." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

" _I love you too."_ She placed a kissed on his cheek, and he could feel the coldness linger. She stood up, facing both Stiles and Iris.

" _Victoria is getting closer, Iris. I can't hold her back anymore."_

Stiles knew that Iris knew his mom had a spark, but he didn't actually think that they talked. It was...strange, yet comforting.

"That's what I thought. Thank you, Claudia. It means a lot. Everything you did. I don't think I could do this without you." Iris had tears in her eyes again, and Stiles grabbed her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back and smiled.

" _Anything for you, Iris."_ She turned to Stiles, " _Take care, Genium. I'll be back soon."_

"Love you." Stiles said, smiling.

" _Love you too."_ With that, she disappeared.

Iris looked at Stiles, "We need to tell your pack. They need to know what is going on, in case anything happens."

The thought of telling the pack that he can now see spirits suddenly overwhelmed him. What would they think?

"Uh, I'll text them to meet at Derek's house." Stiles pulled his phone out, surprised that he had service, and texted everyone in the pack. They made their way to Derek's.

* * *

Stiles and Iris had just finished telling the entire pack what had happened, and Iris story with the pack. Everyone was there: Derek, Scott, Isaac, Liam, Hayden, Kira, Malia, Lydia, Peter, and even Deaton.

"So, you can see spirits now?" Isaac said, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Thats what I've been saying for the past hour."

Isaac just growled.

"Alright, so why did you need Stiles to be able to see spirits? How does that get rid of Victoria?" Derek questioned Iris.

She shifted in her seat, still holding Stiles hand. The whole pack noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Two mediums are needed to call a consumer at night time. Its the only way to get rid of Victoria. But by calling a consumer, Victoria will permanently disappear."

Everyone nodded, still a little confused.

The sun was about to set.

"We should start now." Iris told Stiles, who just nodded. "You probably shouldn't be here, in case something goes wrong. I don't want to end up killing you."

"We're good." Derek said, arms folded over his chest. Iris rolled her eyes at the wolf.

"There is only certain abilities Victoria can use when she posses me. I can kill without even being in the same room as them, and although Victoria can't use that ability, she can use my ability to kill you just by singing or screaming or fucking _touching_ you, so don't play all big-bad wolf on me, because I can kill you in an instant if I truly wanted to. If you stay and something goes wrong, not only will you die, but probably a lot of people in this town too." Iris's eyes turned a glowing red, and Stiles squeezed her hand.

"Iris-"

"Alright. We'll go." Derek growled and started heading out. After they left, Stiles turned to Iris. Her eyes faded back to her normal bright -non glowing - blue.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry. I'm just tired of this mess, and I want Victoria gone. She caused too many deaths." Iris made an animistic _growl._ "Plus, it's almost the full moon. My abilities and my emotions can sometimes get too overwhelming at night."

Stiles nodded in understanding, then Iris let go of his hand and grabbed something out of her back pocket. She flipped the pccket knife open and went to Derek's small 'kitchen' and grabbed a cup and a bottle of water and a plastic spoon. They set on the ground - in order not to get blood on Derek's new couch- and sat cross legged, facing each other.

"Ready?"

Stiles nodded, and watched as Iris cut her wrist. He winced, and she started letting the blood drip in the cup. He did the same, until the cup was half full. She filled the rest of the cup with water and started to stir, chanting something under her breath, her eyes closed. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but it sounded like Latin.

She stopped, and looked up at him. Her eyes were glowing Purple.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Stiles saw a black figure appear right behind Iris. Stiles' eyes went wide, and Iris turned around to face the black figure. She stood up with Stiles and held his hand, even though Stiles was pretty sure they didn't stop the bleeding yet, because he can feel the blood dragging down his arm.

Then, another dark figure appeared, but it was lighter than the first. Stiles could see it's face. It was a woman. She was white, black long hair, and brown eyes. She was slim, and wore all white, covered in blood. A knife was still in her stomach.

He remembered Iris talking about how spirits that like to scare humans can make themselves appear scarier, so he was pretty sure that was what Victoria was doing.

The dark figure - the consumer - had appeared in front of Victoria, whose eyes went wide. She tried to leave, but she just flickered and couldn't seem to go anywhere. So, instead she screamed so loudly that both Iris and Stiles had to cover their ears. Stiles could see the darkened figure open it's mouth and Victoria seemed to be like mist and just flow into the consumer like a vacuum. After what seemed like forever, the screaming stopped and Victoria was gone. The consumer looked directly at Stiles, titled it's head, and disappeared.

"What the hell-" Stiles could barely get any words out. His heart was beating so fast, as if he ran a mile. He could barely hear his own voice and instead could hear a ringing in his ears.

He looked at Iris, who still seemed to be disorientated.

He helped her off the floor and found his phone, quickly sending a text to the pack that it was over and could come back.

* * *

The entire pack was heading to Derek's burned down house. Stiles was on the sofa when he saw them.

" _Why wont you play dolls with me?"_ A little girl said. Stiles snapped his head towards the middle of the room, seeing a little girl with a doll in her hand. She was sitting by Stiles' and Iris' blood stained mess, and a slightly older girl was standing above her.

 _"I'm too old for this, Maddie! Can't you understand that? Why can't you play with someone else?"_

The younger girl, Maddie, started to cry.

" _But, Tay-"_

 _"I'm only here to make sure you don't get yourself stuck in Limbo, Maddie. Look, theres two mediums in the room. Go play with them!"_

Stiles' eyes widened when he realized that the older girl knew what he was. Iris didn't seem to notice them though. She was just starring out the window.

The older girl walked away, sitting on a couch and looking away. Maddie came up to Stiles, holding a doll out.

" _Do you want to play with me? Taylor is being a meanie."_

Stiles' mouth just hung open. He really wasn't used to this. And who was this anyway?

" _I'm Maddie Hale."_ She perked up, and Stiles took the doll that was forced into his hand. He could actually feel it, even though he knew it wasn't...real.

"You're Derek's sister?" He questioned, looked up at the older girl, Taylor, then back at Maddie. "And she is too?"

Maddie nodded. " _Yeah."_ She looked sad suddenly, " _It's scary to watch Derek though. He was never so scary with me. When I was alive."_ She spoke as if being dead talking to a medium was so casual. She sat down in front of Stiles and started playing with the doll in her hand.

"The hale fire?" Stiles asked, and the girl nodded. Stiles looked down at the doll in his hands, just as he heard the door opening and the pack rushing in. He stood up quickly, dropping the doll. Maddie screamed so loudly, he fell over, covering his bleeding ears and Taylor and Maddie vanished.

"Stiles?!" He could hear someone rush towards his side. He sat up, feeling the blood in his ears trickle down.

"What the hell just happened?" Derek questioned, looking at him in what looked like...anger.

Oh, he saw the blood stains. Seriously, the house was already burned down. A new couch and a mini-fridge won't change that.

Stiles stood up, realizing that if he was going to explain, he would have to tell _Derek freaking Hale_ that he just saw his two little dead sisters.

"Uh..."

"Stiles." Derek warned, and Stiles gulped.

"I saw Maddie and Taylor. Your sisters."

Derek's face was something Stiles never saw before. He looked sad and surprised at the same time.

"What?" He said, and Stiles gulped again.

"Maddie and Taylor fought, and Maddie had a doll. I accidentally dropped the doll when I heard everyone come in, and she screamed and vanished."

Derek smiled, and gave a small laugh. Stiles was confused.

"Maddie was always really protective over her dolls."

Right there, he sounded like...a brother. Not just the creepy-guy-living-in-a-burned-down-house kind of guy, or the ex-alpha-werewolf-badass-guy, but like a protective, caring brother.

Stiles bit his lip. He looked around the room, and noticed Iris still starring out the window.

... _it isn't over. It was supposed to end the death and suffering. I shouldn't be with Stiles. Too much...these people don't deserve this..._

He recognized that voice, even though he had heard it in his head. Iris. Did he just read her mind?

He wanted to tell her that no matter what, he will always love her. That he does love her, and he'll always be with her and protect her. He cares, and he doesn't want her to leave. They can get through whatever may happen.

 _You don't understand, Stiles._

Oh, did he just...? Oh right, she said he might get telepathy.

"Stiles?" Scott said, and he realized that Scott was probably talking to him the whole time.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked what happened?"

Stiles explained everything that happened, even going into detail about the consumer and Victoria. It was a sight he never wanted to see again. But, he stopped when he heard Iris again.

 _Hunters, Stiles. My dead body is worth more than a million dollars._

Stiles eyes widened, and his pack looked at him oddly. He stood up quickly and walked to Iris, who looked at him with tears in her grey, glowing eyes.

"We'll get through this." He whispered, knowing the pack can hear. She just bit her lip and hugged him tight.

 _I didn't know until the consumer ate Victoria. She told me through telepathy as she was dying, Stiles. I'm going to die._

"You aren't going to die." Stiles said, because talking to her with telepathy was getting really confusing and making him feel more tired.

"I haven't been able to see my own future for months now, Stiles. Victoria just confirmed everything. I'm going to die, and there is nothing you could do about it."

Stiles heart sank more and he hugged her tighter. "I can't - I wont lose you. We'll find a way. All of us, OK?"

She didn't respond, instead just hugged him tighter until Lydia cleared her throat.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Stiles led Iris back to the living room area, holding her hand tightly. Everyone sat down, waiting for some kind of explanation. Stiles explained the mind-reading and telepathy, and Iris explained the rest.

"So, hunters are after you because you are rare? How rare?" Liam questioned, holding Hayden's hand who looked terrified.

"Last I heard, there is only 84 Nephilims in the world, but none of us have the exact same abilities. So, technically, in the hunter's eyes, I'm the only one they truly want. Mostly because my life and death abilities."

"Which are?" Malia questioned, looking like she wasn't sure whether to trust Iris or not.

Iris bit her lip.

"Death-sound, death-touch, I can kill by taking away anyone's body heat, I can sense death and danger, I can give someone pain. I can also heal, absorb pain, and I'm very limited on bringing someone back to life."

"Wow." Malia said, and Iris just sighed and leaned back on the couch, feeling Stiles lean in towards her.

"Plus, I can shift into a full fox, wolf, and other...things. So, yea, and the fact that no other Nephilim has been able to hold onto as many abilities as I have. Usually, the energy kills them. Plus, the more abilities absorbed, the more weaknesses we are supposed to get. I haven't had all the weaknesses. I only know two things that could harm or kill me."

"Well, _shit._ " Isaac said. Everyone was quiet after that.

"Do you know who these hunters are?" Lydia questioned. Iris shook her head.

"No, but I don't think it's a family, like last time. I think there is only three hunters or less. But I know they are called 'The Collectors'. They can skin me alive while I'm in fox form, and my pelt would be worth 2 million. They do the same in my wolf form, and its 1 million. They can take something, like claws, or wings, and after draining all energy from me and killing me completely, I will be worth 28 million dollars in total."

"Thats a lot of money." Peter said, looking as if hes thinking. "I don't think talking them out of getting filthy rich is possible, so I guess the only way is to kill them, right?"

"We aren't killers." Scott growled at Peter, who just smiled.

"Yes, but allowing the Collectors to kill Iris is being a killer, isn't it? And wont they go after other supernaturals as well and skin them alive? And wait a minute, you said a wolf's pelt is worth one million, so imagine finding out there is a entire pack of wolves, a chimera, a coyote, a banshee, and a hellhound lurking in Beacon Hills?"

"There's a hellhound?" Iris questioned, looking at everyone in the room.

"Yeah, he works with my dad." Stiles said, and Iris nodded.

"Plus, you have Theo's pack, and who knows how many supernaturals are _really_ in Beacon Hills."

"Alright, Peter, we get it. Thats a lot of money." Scott growled again, "Fine."

"Fine, we can kill this bastard?" Malia said, and Scott just nodded his head, still angry.

After it was settled, the pack had decided Iris was officially part of the pack if she agreed. Iris said she needed time to think, and soon everyone left. Stiles had dropped Iris off at her house and made his way back home. He explained everything that happened to his dad, including seeing his mom.

"How is she?" The sheriff had tears in his eyes. Not of sadness, but of happiness.

"She's good, dad. She's watching over us both." Stiles smiled, "I never thought I would be able to see her again. And, when she comes back, you can talk to her too."

He smiled, "Are you goanna be like Jennifer Love Hewitt?"

Stiles frowned, "Not funny, dad." He laughed again, "But seriously, I know you would want to talk to her, and if you want to talk about personal things, I can channel her and I wont remember a thing."

The sheriff smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, son."

"Welcome. I'm going to go to bed, night."

"Night"

After Stiles had showered and got dressed, he jumped into his bed and texted Iris goodnight, then buried himself in the covers.

 _"He sleeps like a fucking baby. I swear, one night I had enough energy to throw his phone off his night stand. His dad had woken up, but Stiles? No."_

 _"Erica! That's so mean."_

 _"What? It's funny."_

 _"We should get going, guys. Did you hear about that consumer feeding off someone at night?"_

 _"Yeah, what was that about?"_

 _"I thought consumers don't come out at night?"_

 _"They don't, Allison. Unless they get summoned."_

 _"Who the hell would summon a consumer?"_

Stiles had one eye open as he watched Erica, Boyd and Allison talk. He was still a little drowsy from sleep, and it took him awhile to realize he was _awake_ watching his dead friends talk. He shot up, remembering everything that has happened last night.

"Seriously, I am trying to sleep."

" _Holy fuck. Did he just hear us?"_ Erica said loudly.

" _No, that's impossible. Stiles is human. He can't-"_ Allison started, starring at Stiles with wide eyes.

"Yes, I can see _and_ hear you. And thanks, Erica. I had to pay for a new phone after your little stunt last time." He groaned and rubbed his face, half expecting them to be gone when he looked back up. They were still there, just starring at him with pure shock.

" _How can you see us?"_ Boyd questioned.

"Oh, apparently, I had this spark and my-" _Girlfriend?_ "Close friend ignited it. So, yeah. Medium now. Also, mind-reader and telepath." He tried to laugh, but ended up chocking over his own spit.

" _When the fuck did this happen?"_ Came Erica.

"Yesterday."

" _You became a medium the same day someone summoned a consumer? I don't think that is a coincidence."_

Stiles scratched his head. "Yeah, that was Iris and I. We had to summon one to uh,-" _Kill? She was already dead._ "-make a evil spirit vanish, sense she was possessing my friend and killing supernaturals."

Their eyes were wide.

" _Are you serious? Who?"_

"Victoria? I don't know her last name. She was a hunter when she was alive. Her family killed Iris' pack, and she was nice and protective over Iris for a while until she became crazy."

" _Bet you she probably signed up to be her guardian angel but was denied."_ Erica said, mainly to Boyd and Allison. " _A lot of spirits go crazy after being denied._ "

"That makes sense, I guess." Stiles said, still confused on the whole spiritual world.

" _So, who is Iris?"_ Allison questioned.

Stiles couldn't help but smile. "She's new to Beacon Hills. She's uh, a Nephilim."

Everyone gasped.

"What?"

" _Wait, do you mean Iris Jae Hayes?"_

Stiles could feel his heart beating.

"Yes, why?"

" _Everyone knows about her, man. She is the second most powerful supernatural being on the damn planet. And tomorrow she is about to be **the**_ _most powerful supernatural being on the planet."_ Erica said, mouth wide open.

"What do you mean?"

" _Well, the most powerful supernatural right now is this guy in Mystic Falls named Ryan Dodgers. He's also a Nephilim. But tomorrow he's supposed to die by some hunter that calls himself the collector."_ Erica said, sitting on the bed in front of him.

Stiles' eyes widened.

"The Collector is the hunter going after Iris. Is she going to die?"

Erica, Boyd and Allison shrugged. " _Not that we know of. If she is, it is too far down the path right now. We only know outcomes that are written and confirmed."_

"So, sense you know that Ryan guy is going to die, there would be no possible way to save him? So if you _did_ know Iris was going to die, it would be the same?"

" _After the death is written, if someone changes the outcome and saves the person, then later that person will die a more painful death, sometimes within a year or more. So, if Iris' death was confirmed, saving her would be a waste."_

 _"_ The collector was going to skin her alive repeatedly in every form she can shift into, and drain of of her energy. You're saying if that was written, there is a _more_ painful way to die?" Stiles' voice was filled with anger now, and Erica stepped back.

" _Chill, Stiles. Don't worry, we can watch over her if you want."_

 _"_ She's a medium too."

" _Oh, right. Well, doesn't she have a guardian angel?"_

Stiles shrugged. "Does everyone have one?"

" _No. Not everyone has one. But sometimes other spirits will watch over their loved ones, or even strangers. They aren't guardian angels so they don't have as many benefits, but they can still do some stuff."_

Stiles nodded,then laid back in his bed. It was silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry. I should have done more to save you. But I guess...the whole written thing...it would of been a waste. Still...I'm sorry." Stiles gulped, and he felt someone sit on the bed again. It was Allison.

" _Stiles, it's OK."_

"No, Allison. It's not. It's not OK. I...killed you."

" _You know what I found out after I died, Stiles? It was either that, or I was going to die by getting accidentally bitten. My body would have rejected the bite, and that, Stiles, that would be painful. I died how I wanted to. Please...just accept that. Don't feel sorry. I'm fine."_

Stiles nodded, but he still felt guilty.

" _Yeah, dude. It's OK. And you know what? Think of every person that has caused our pack harm - or killed people in our pack - and I saw them. Living in their worst nightmares."_

Stiles smiled, and felt Erica place a cold, yet comforting hand on his shoulder.

He sighed after a couple minutes of silence. "I think I should get some sleep, guys. I have school tomorrow."

" _See you later?"_

"Yeah. See you later."

At that, they were gone and Stiles drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
